


Snowfall

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the first snow of the season that still brings out the child in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

It's not until he walks out to the car that Robbie notices the snow. He pauses for a moment, watching the flakes drift gently down, wondering when it started. Probably not that long ago, given how little snow there is on the pavement.  
  
Robbie grins; there's something about the first snow of the season that still brings out the child in him, even now.  
  
The roads will be hell later, and there's a good chance there'll be at least one crime scene compromised. But for now, Robbie takes a moment to appreciate the quiet and beauty that the snow brings.


End file.
